Question: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{5a - 8}{3a - 3} = 8$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3a - 3$ $ 5a - 8 = 8(3a - 3) $ $5a - 8 = 24a - 24$ $-8 = 19a - 24$ $16 = 19a$ $19a = 16$ $a = \dfrac{16}{19}$